1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of pipe and cable detection devices.
2. Related Art
Pipe and cable detection devices, or simply detection devices, perform a number of operations relating to the detection of underground objects. These operations include locating and tracing underground cables, pipes, wires, or other types of conduits. Characteristics of underground objects, such as the depth of the object, the magnitude and direction of an electric current passing through the object, and path of the object, can also be determined by locators. Thus, the routine operations and functioning of underground objects can be monitored and defects in these objects can be easily detected.
Detection devices use radio frequency radiation to detect underground objects and their characteristics. A detection device often includes a transmitter and receiver. In an active mode, the transmitter emits a signal at one or more active radio frequencies. The transmitter can be positioned in different ways to generate a signal that can be used to detect an object. For example, a transmitter can apply a signal to an object through induction, direct connection, or signal clamping. The receiver detects the transmitted signal and processes the detected signal to obtain desired information. In a passive operating mode, the receiver can detect passive radio frequency signals emitted by the underground object. A receiver can also detect a SONDE. A SONDE is self-contained transmitter provided on certain types of underground objects, such as non-metallic objects. Examples of commercially-available detection devices are locators and tools available from Radiodetection, Ltd., a United Kingdom company. Locators and tools from Radiodetection, Ltd. include devices such as the PXL-2, PDL-2, HCTx-2, LMS-2, LMS-3, PDL-4, PTX-3, and C.A.T. products.
Pipe and cable detection devices typically include software as well as hardware components. The software components must be installed on the device and configured to match associated hardware in the locator. Such installation and configuration in a locator is typically done at a factory prior to sale although it can also be performed by a user. Most configuration updates, however, must be carried out by experienced service technicians. Further, when new frequencies are added, for example, the locators must be recalibrated. These changes to existing configurations require the locator to be coupled to a local facility computer so that the experienced technician can carry out specific configuration and installation operations. However, locators are often used in remote areas or other field locations, making it difficult or costly to connect the locator to a facility computer for software installation or configuration of software. A stand-alone facility computer also may not have the benefit of latest information provided by a detection device manufacturer.
What is needed, therefore, is a locator, which can be configured remotely through a computer network and a small computer. More specifically, a need exists for a locator that can be configured to receive updates, undergo analysis, and receive diagnostic checks from a remote facility via a computer network and use of a portable PC.
Consistent with the principles of the present invention as embodied and broadly described herein, an exemplary pipe and cable detection devices device system includes a detection device to locate concealed underground conductors. The detection device is configured to connect to a communications network via a graphical user interface. Also included is a database management tool configured to connect to the communications network and communicate with the detection device via the communications network. Next, the system includes a database adapted to store data related to the detection device, wherein the data is configured to be accessed by the database management tool. Finally, the graphical user interface is configured to permit a user to remotely perform one of updating, analyzing, and diagnosing the detection device based upon the accessed stored data.
The present invention also provides an exemplary method for permitting a user to service a detection device configured to locate concealed underground objects. In one embodiment, the invention permits a user to update a detection device configured to locate concealed underground conductors. The method comprises connecting the detection a communications network via a computer enabled graphical user interface and connecting a database management tool to the communications network. The database management tool includes an interface to a database. The method also includes initiating a communications session between the detection device and the database management tool via the communications network. The communications session permits the user to remotely perform at least one of updating, analyzing, and diagnosing the detection device based, at least in part, on data the database.
Features and advantages of the present invention include the ability to control and update a remotely positioned locator device via a computer network, such as the Internet. This capability provides a locator device user and/or technician with the ability to update device configurations while deployed at remote locations where the device will be used. Such a capability will save the associated costs and resources typically required in order to operate and configure the locator devices.
Further embodiments, features, and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of the various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.